


talk that talk to me (all night)

by beccaboodle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, girl!Gally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaboodle/pseuds/beccaboodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time that Brandon hears Gally moan in her sleep, he’s a little surprised. The second time he hears her, it’s so loud that he swears she’s having sex right in the bed beside him. The third time is because of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	talk that talk to me (all night)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing both a different sex & hockey fic so yeah. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

The first time that Brandon hears Gally moan in her sleep, he’s a little surprised. Brandon has just gotten out of the shower and he’s putting on a pair of boxers before slipping into bed. Gally was already in bed, because she and Chucky had skipped out on going to get drinks to “watch a movie”.

Prust thinks about it and he just shakes his head. The day that Chuck and Gally are “watching a movie” will be the day that hell freezes over. Everyone knows that they’re fucking around especially Prust. He can’t help but notice how flushed Gally looks when she comes back into their room or when he asks about the movie, Gally fumbles around for an answer or the way that Chucky’s eyes always glance right over to Gally’s when the group plans on going out somewhere. 

Prust is finally starting to fall asleep when he hears an almost inaudible whimper come from the other bed. At first, he thinks that she’s just having a nightmare but then it gets louder. It sounds exactly like a moan and he’s still as confused. 

He sits up in bed, looking over at her. She has her covers pushed down to her waist and she’s wearing a t-shirt, Chucky’s, he’s guessing. 

“Come on give it to me,” he hears her say next. His eyes nearly bulge out of his head, hearing that. He’s never really thought about her like that. I mean she’s his teammate and his family, not just some girl who’s sleeping in the bed beside his. 

“I want to ride you,” is the next words out of her mouth. Prust can’t help but think about who she’s dreaming about. He imagines it must be Chucky. Who else would she think about riding?

He can hear the moans escaping her lips and he knows the dream must be getting intense. She’s whimpering and moaning. Prust can’t help himself as he reaches his hand down to his boxers.

He grabs his cock and starts quickly stroking himself. He’s so close, especially after listening to her. His hand’s moving timed to the whimpers leaving her lips and she’s almost screaming at this point. 

“Mmm, you want me to sit on your face?” he hears next and it’s almost too much for him but he holds himself back. 

He thinks about her sitting on his face, probably the first guy with a beard that she’s been with. Clearly if she’s fucking around with Chucky, she might not be getting exactly what she hopes for.

Prust loves Chucky but he knows that Chucky is inexperienced. He knows that Gally probably fakes it or at least isn’t having the best sex she could be. He knows that Chucky didn’t have sex until he started playing in the NHL. 

Prust looks over at her, his hands still holding his dick. He can hear another loud moan, followed by a scream before she goes silent again.

Prust waits for a few minutes, wondering if she’ll start up again but no such luck. He gets back into the shower and finishes himself off. As he gets out and looks in the mirror, he shakes his head at himself. 

“Never thought you’d be getting off to a teammate, huh?” he says to himself and then laughs, thinking of the absurdity of it all. 

The second time he hears her, it’s so loud that he swears she’s having sex right in the bed beside him. 

After the first incident, Prust acts like he didn’t happen and he’s pretty sure that Gally didn’t even know that she was doing it. She wakes up the next morning and looks over at him.  


“How was your night?” she asked him, being polite. 

“It was pretty good. We ate and had a few beers, watched some of the highlights, but nothing much other than that. How was your night?” he asks her.

“It was fun. Chucky and I watched a scary movie and ordered room service,” she told him.

“Sounds fun,” Brandon quipped before getting up. 

“Can I shower first?” she asked him.

“Sure,” he said as she walked into the bathroom, throwing off her shirt at the door before closing it. 

Once she’s done, Brandon gets into the shower after she promises him that she’ll bring him back some oatmeal. 

He gets into the shower and he can’t help but think about her in there. He’s already seen her body plenty of times, but now he sees her in a completely different way.

He thinks about how she looks standing there, the hot water cascading over her body, the way that she massages her fingers in her hair as she lets out a little groan, the way that she soaps up her breasts and her stomach, washing her pussy before sliding her hand down to rub her clit.

Brandon can’t help himself as he moves his hand down his body to his cock, grabbing a hold of it. He moves his hand up and down slowly, the precome already oozing out. He takes his time, knowing that she won’t be back for a while. 

He thinks about being in the shower with her, watching her touch herself while he does. It always turned him on, watching a girl touch herself. He doesn’t know how she does, but he imagines that with Chuck, it’s so fast and rough, like he’s rushed to get it over with. 

If Brandon was fooling around with her, he’d take time to get to know every square inch of her body. He would never try to get it over quickly; he would rather go slow and make sure that no part of her was neglected. 

He’s almost there when he hears the hotel door open. He quickly finishes himself off as he hears a knock on the bathroom door. 

“Can I come in?” He hears her soft voice ask from behind the door. 

“Yeah sure,” Brandon says, trying to sound as if he wasn’t just fantasizing about her. 

“They didn’t have any oatmeal down there, so I brought you one of little cereals and some milk. Is that okay?” she asks him.

“It’s fine. Thanks Gally,” he said as he hears her shut the door and he can breathe a sigh of relief.

He gets out of the shower, changing into a white v-neck and a pair of sweatpants before coming out to eat his cereal.

He sees her lying across her bed, watching some crappy reality show on TV. 

“What are you watching?” he asks her, shoveling some of the cereal into his mouth.

“It’s keeping up with the kardashians,” she says simply as he just nods his head.

He doesn’t notice how her eyes are staring at him, taking in his appearance. 

“You have stuff in your beard,” she states to him.

He wipes it before looking at her and she nods her head.

Finally, they go to work out and then to practice, because they have another game tomorrow. After their practice, the team splits up.

Gally and Chuck are going to the mall, because Gally wants a new sweater and needs some new socks.  


Chuck claims that he needs to get a “few things”, but everyone knows that he won’t come back with any bags and a big grin on his face. 

Prust spends most of the day, relaxing, spending time with the other guys, trying to avoid Gally and Chucky at all costs. It’s not that Prust doesn’t like hanging out with them, but ever since he heard Gally moaning and talking in her sleep, all he can think about is her and Chucky fucking. That’s an image that he would rather throw up than think about. 

Prust decides to go to bed relatively early even before Gally gets back. An hour or so later, he hears the door open and her sneak in.

He falls back asleep quickly after that and he isn’t awoken until he hears her again. 

“I want you to spank me,” she says and his eyes widen a little bit. He didn’t picture Gally as someone who would like being spanked. 

He hears her breathing speed up as he assumed she is getting spanked in her dream. At this point, Prust is lying on his side, looking over at her, waiting to see what’s going to happen next. 

“I want you to fuck my face,” she says and if Prust was surprised the first time, it is nothing compared to the look on his face after this. 

He doesn’t hear anything for a few minutes and starts to drift back off to sleep again. Then he hears it, a loud moan and he’s awake again, staring over at her. 

“I want to feel all of your cock inside of me,” she says and Prust is straining against his boxers at this point. He can’t help himself, listening to her say all of those dirty things are such a surprising turn on.

He listens to her moan for a few minutes and then suddenly, the dream is over. He lies back against his pillows before walking into the bathroom and taking care of himself. 

“It’s like I’m a horny teenager again,” he says as he crawls back into bed, falling right asleep. 

The third time is because of him. 

It goes a little while before he hears her doing it again. They’re getting closer and closer to the playoffs and everyone’s minds are fully focused on how close the win is.

Gally and Chucky aren’t hanging out as much, but Prust can’t help but watch them sometimes. Chuck will hip check her out on the ice or play fight with her, usually ending up with them rolling around on the locker room floor. 

It’s getting close to a month since he’s heard her and then one night right after he’s showered (as usual), he gets into bed.

He’s so used to not hearing her at this point that he just starts to drift off like normal. But then he hears a soft moan erupt from her lips and then suddenly, he’s awake. 

“Want you to fuck me so bad daddy,” she moans out and Brandon feels all the blood rush straight to his dick.

He isn’t much for kinks, but hearing the word daddy leave Gally’s lips is just making him so hard and wishing he was the one she was calling daddy.

She’s moaning and whimpering and by the amount of whimpers, he knows that whoever is fucking her is teasing her. 

“Please fuck me please please fuck me,” she says but it comes out as more of a sob. As of her saying daddy didn’t already get him going, hearing her beg for it is only making his cock harder. 

He’s waiting to see what happens, he wants to hear the noises that she makes after listening to her play it up this much. He wants to hear all the sexy noises that have become music to his ears. 

“Prusty, just fuck me already,” she says, clearly over his teasing. 

Brandon’s mouth drops open and at first, he’s afraid that maybe she meant to say Chucky but then he hears her voice get louder the next time.

“I wanna sit on your face Brandon,” she says next and this time, Brandon knows that she’s talking to him. 

He grins to himself, thinking of her sitting on his face. His mouth being completely surrounded by her and his beard getting completely soaked by her, his mouth is just watering, thinking about it. 

He listens with much more intent this time, smirking to himself, knowing that all along, he was the one she was dreaming of and not Chucky. 

He hears her moaning loudly and breathing heavy, signifying that the dream’s almost over and that she’s going back to sleep soon.

He doesn’t hear anything for 10 minutes or so before he decides to go take care of his problem in the bathroom.

When he wakes up, he hears the shower running. He sits there for a few minutes and he can’t stop thinking about last night. 

He doesn’t mention anything to her about it, not for days, not for weeks until they are officially kicked out of the running for the Stanley Cup.

They’re on the plane back to Montreal and she’s sitting with Chucky. Her headphones are in and it looks like she’s playing a game on her ipad with Chucky, sleeping on her shoulder.

Once they’re back, they’re all cleaning out their lockers and stuff. He knows that everyone is disappointed, but he can’t wipe that grin off his face. 

“What’s your deal, Prust? Why are you so fucking happy?” Chucky asks him. “Oh, no reason really. I’m just glad to be back home,” he says which isn’t actually true. When he’s at home, he doesn’t get to hear Gally’s sleep talking and moaning about him. 

He waits until it’s just him and Gally, because he knows how long she takes to get her stuff out. “Hey Gally! Want to come over to my place for dinner?” he asks her. 

He watches a slight blush creep on her cheeks before she answers. “I’d love to. What time do you want me to come over?” she asks him.

“Well, it’s like 3 now and I’m leaving now, so probably around 6:30 or 7,” Brandon tells her. “Ok. I’ll see you then,” she says as Brandon smiles at her before turning around and practically spiriting towards his car. 

Once he gets to his house, he throws his bag into his laundry room and then starts cleaning up the house in a rush, making sure that it looks nice enough for her to come over.

Then he starts to think about what to make for dinner. He doesn’t want it to seem like a fancy date, but he’s going to tell her about the dreams tonight and see if she says anything, but that’s after they eat or during, he hasn’t decided yet. 

He decides on spaghetti and meatballs, letting the sauce come to a boil before he adds the meatballs. He goes upstairs, finally getting a shower and changing into a pair of jeans and a v-neck.

He put on some cologne too, making sure that he looks and smells nice. He walks down, getting the noodles starting since it’s almost 6 now and he wants the food to be done by the time she gets there.

The noodles only have a few more minutes to cook when he hears a knock at his door. He walks over, taking a deep breath before answering it.  
“Hey Prusty!” she says, her arms coming out to wrap around him. “Hey Gally!” he says in response as she comes in. “I’m making spaghetti and meatballs. It’s almost done actually if you want to sit down,” he says to her, motioning towards the dining room.

He drains the pasta and then puts it in a bowl and then gets a separate one for the meatballs. He also prepared a salad and got some bread. He takes it out and sits it down, looking at her.

“Ladies first,” he says and she smiles. “Want anything to drink?” he asks her, starting to list off what all he says before she cuts him off. “I’ll just have water,” she says and he walks out, getting two glasses of water before returning back to the table.

They start eating and he can’t stop but look at her, licking the sauce off her lips and watch her slurp some of her spaghetti. They don’t talk much during dinner and then she offers to help him clean up which he insists isn’t necessary but she does anyways.

They’re almost done cleaning up when she takes up his offer on having a beer and he agrees to have one with her. 

They’re sitting on his couch, each nursing their first beer when he looks over at her and knows that it’s now or never, he’s got to say something to her.

“Gally, do you know you talk in your sleep?” he asks her. He watches her eyes go wide and her face turns red as a tomato. “Um well yeah,” she stammers out, trying to cover up how embarrassed she really is. 

“If you wanted me, you could’ve just said something, you know?” Brandon says and he sees the confusion appear on her face. 

“Gally, don’t look so confused. I mean I’m obviously attracted to you and when I found out you were dreaming about me instead of Chucky, it made me want you so much more,” he said and she just laughed.

“You thought I was dreaming about Chucky?” she asked him. “Well yeah. I just assumed that you guys had sex,” Brandon said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Well, it’s a pretty good assumption but no, we haven’t. Chucky and I just made out a lot and didn’t do anything other than that,” she assured him. 

“So, how about we make good on some of those dreams?” Brandon asked her, his lips at her ear. “You mean it?” she asked him. “Yeah, I mean it. I’ve been waiting to enact them since I first heard you,” he said as she giggled.

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” he said as he got up and she followed him. As soon as they got in there, he shut the door, pushing back against it.

He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers gently, giving her a taste. He kissed all over her face and he could hear her giggle as his beard rubbed against it. He moved back to her lips, kissing them rougher this time, feeling her bit his lip and moan into his mouth.  
He can already feel himself getting hard. He reaches his hand down to the hem of her shirt, playing with it and then he pulls away, looking at her, asking for permission.

She nods her head and he pulls her shirt over her head, looking at her newly exposed skin. He leans down, kissing her neck and he hears her sigh. 

“Let’s go to the bed,” he says to her and she doesn’t even wait for him to do anything and she runs over, lying down on the bed. 

“Come get me daddy,” she says and he nearly trips trying to make it over there, he’s so excited. She leans up, taking off her bra and his eyes go wide.

He’s never seen her without a bra on and after all the fantasizing he’s done, it’s so much better. She lies back down and then he’s hovering over her, his lips moving down to her neck again, kissing, licking and biting before sucking a mark near the hollow of her throat. 

“Prust,” she says to him as he moves down, his beard tickling the skin of her chest. “Your skin’s so soft,” he says, his lips never leaving her chest. 

His lips move down to her right breast, licking around and sucking as one of his hands start to play with her left breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers before doing to the opposite to each. 

He starts to kiss down her stomach till he gets to the top of her jeans. He unzips and unbuttons them as she wiggles out of them. He spreads her legs, maneuvering himself between them and kisses on the inside of her thighs.

He hears her giggle because of his beard until he moves his hand up the front of her panties. He can already feel the wet spot that’s formed there. 

He looks up at her through his eyelashes. 

“Wanna sit on my face?” he asks her and he already knows the answer as he gets up off the bed and pulls off his shirt and pants as she moves towards the end of the bed. 

He lies down and she straddles his stomach. “So you gonna get up here and let me do this?” he asks her, almost as impatient as she is. She inches her way up to his face and he licks his lips, just waiting to taste her after all this time.

She straddles him, unsure of what to do until he grabs a hold of her thighs and pulls her down on his tongue. He licks up and down her slit, slowly as he gets her to grind on him. He’s teasing her and he can’t help but smile as he hears the soft whimpers that leave her lips. He stops her moving and shoves his tongue inside of her, moving it in and out, fucking her with it. He can’t ignore the loud moans filling the room. He keeps tongue fucking her, knowing that it’s getting her closer and closer to her orgasm. He moves his thumb up to rub at her clit and then stops suddenly. She whines at the loss of contact as he moves his tongue up to lick and suck on her clit. His hand moves down to her entrance, teasing her with his pinky and he can’t help but love every noise she’s making. He eases a finger inside of her, getting it easily with how wet she is and then inserts another. He starts fucking her with his fingers and licking at her clit, slowly and then he feels her grabbing at his hair and grinding against his face and then it hits her and she comes all over his face and Brandon can’t help but smile under her as she finishes riding out her orgasm. She gets off his face, smiling shyly as he wipes his mouth and he can feel his soaked his beard is.

They sit there for a few minutes when she moves her hands down to grab a hold of his cock. She strokes him for a few seconds since he’s already hard. She moves down to start to blow him, but he stops her. 

“Tonight’s all about you,” he says to her and she moves back to where she was. He’s hovering over her again and he leans down, kissing her lips. 

“You want me to fuck you baby?” he asks her. She moans in response. 

“Answer me,” Brandon says to her.

“Fuck me daddy please,” she says and he smiles, leaning over to grab a condom. He pulls off his boxers and puts it on.

He fingers her a few seconds and then spreads her legs a little wider to get himself in there. He rubs the head of his cock against her clit and he sees her shiver. 

He moves down to her entrance, teasing her with just the tip of his cock, not putting it in the whole way until she’s whining against him. 

“Come on Brandon. I’ve waited long enough,” she says, trying to reason with him.

He just smiles and then slowly eases himself inside of her as he feels him stretching her out. 

“God, you’re so tight,” he groans into her neck as she bits her lip and moans. “I want it all daddy,” she says to him and he shoves himself the whole way inside of her.

He starts to pull out, thrusting slowly at first, giving her a few minutes to get used to him. Then he starts to pick up speed, fucking her faster and she wraps her legs around his waist, trying to pull him closer.

They start making out as he starts to get rougher, feeling her moan into his mouth. He starts fucking her as hard and as fast as he can, her moans getting louder and her legs wrapping around him tighter and he knows that he’s getting close to coming. 

She pulls away from the kiss to lay her head back against the pillow. “Fuckkkkk oh my god,” she says, her nails starting to scratch down his back.

“Fuck right there, right there,” she moans as he keeps hitting her g-spot over and over again. “Yeah right there,” she says to him as he does it a few more times and then she’s coming all around him. 

He watches her unravel before his eyes and it’s so much better than he’d imagined that it brings him so close to his. He pulls out, jerking himself off as he comes on her stomach.

They sit there for a few minutes until he gets up and gets a towel, handing it to her as she cleans herself up. 

She gets under the covers and he slips in beside her, kissing her on the forehead.

“So, you wanna fuck my face tomorrow night?” she asks him and he can’t help the laugh that leaves his lips.

“Patience Gally patience,” he says.


End file.
